Episode 02 Looking For an Arrival Part Two
The Second Episode of the First Season Previous Episode 01 Looking For An Arrival Next Episode 03 Remember A Time Plot maddox, jaxx, tailor, skye, logan, styles, raquelle and amelia all sit at mcall inc. maddox asks skye to watch logan and amelia, she agrees. maddox joins jaxx as they discuss hunting him, maddox insists he can handle it, and styles will drive, they head off. skye tells amelia and logan she knows a way they can locate shane. styles drives the truck with jaxx and maddox in the back on the lookout. tailor and raquelle search the cemetary and are attacked by two random vampires. skye meditates as logan and amelia hold candles. she consentrates then says he is here, they turn to see him at the door. in the truck maddox has a vision of shane with amelia. the truck suddently does a 360. tailor and raquelle fight the vampires, one says he is milan, tailor stakes one, but milan bites and kills raquelle, tailor runs off. shane can't enter but logan doesnt realize and invites him in, hoping they could talk this through, he comes in and knockes out logan. he walks to skye but she throws an energy ball at him, hurt and pissed he throws her into a wall, then he turns to amelia, and licks his lips. shane tells amelia he has always loved her and will make her his vampire bride. Just then maddox, jaxx and styles come in, they see what has happend, maddox telekenetically throws shane into a window. jaxx starts healing logan, then runs over to skye, whos neck is broken but she is still alive, he starts healing her. maddox telekenetically throws a stake at shane, he turns to dust. everyone turns and watch jaxx finish healing skye, he falls down. maddox demands and explaination and jaxx explain he is an angel and so is tailor but she doesnt know, she thinks they are Hunters, he explains they came because shane was workin for a bad vampire named milan. just then tailor comes in, upset. days later, tailor and jaxx sit at raquelles grave, upset they never found her body. maddox arrives at home and amelia tells him she found a note after he left from mom, explaining she had special gifts like him, so having telepathy and visions doesnt seem so bad compared to the angels, vampires and witches around them. logan meets skye and says his dad refuses to believe shane is dead and thinks he ran off, he kisses her. maddox meets jaxx and says he is sorry, jaxx asks him to kiss him, maddox kisses jaxx. raquelle wakes up, a vampire. Trivia introduction of baddie Milan maddox points out that Tailor and Jaxx arn't real Hunters, and neither is Raquelle, as she is human, the first real hunters come later in the form of Styles, Kenzy and Conrad. Starring Maddox Harless Styles Cones Skye Mcall Amelia Harless Jaxx Miska Tailor Miska Logan Miller Raquelle Toonders Shane Miller Milan Ellens Category:Season One